Kaiousei Gakuen: Friendship, Adventure and Soccer! Chapter 28
Hiya minna! Soo...Its finally here....The 28th chapter in the Series...Well, It took me a long time to write it so...Enjoy Minna! Also, This chapter is SERIOUSLY LONG!!!!!!! So....If your that kind of person who hates reading long storys, Just read it bit by bit! Thank you!!! Characters Kira Kotoni Tsurugi Kyousuke Gemini Prowers Akuji Tsukiakari Jason FireBlaze Hanikamiya Tasuku Kiseki Miku Hikari Royaldi Rese Hanikamiya Megami Ai Katzumaki Kotora Sakura Kyandi Mazukage Maruwa Matsukaze Tenma Fei Rune Clark Wonderbot Shindou Takuto Nishiki Ryouma Nishizono Shinsuke Kobayashi Emiko (Adult) Einamu (FW/Captain) Reiza (FW) Zanou (GK) Kaosu (MF) Gaura (DF) Isono Beniko ??? (Revealed in this chapter!) Last Time... Raimon and Kaiousei Headed for Shuu's forest and spent the night together...Kira also got the ultimate wake up call...Although she wasnt too happy about it....And Shuu's lesson began... Master It! Keshin Armed! Part 2 Shuu: Soo...Keshin Armed is....Minna! Come on! No of us were focusing...Except for Tenma, Tsurugi and Shindou. Shinsuke was fiddling with something, I was listening to Luka Luka Night Fever on my iPod, Nishiki was talking to Midori and everyone else was just chatting.... Aoi:*sighs* Well....This couldn't get any worse... Akane: Shin-Sama looks awesome! Dont you agree?! Aoi:*Sweatdrop* Shuu:*Takes a deep breath* MINNA! FOCUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! We all jump in shock and start listening to Shuu, Even I heard that through my earphones...It was on Full Volume too... Me: Mannnnn..... Gemini: How loud? Akuji: Lets just start! I'm getting bored of waiting... Kyandi: Akuji-Chan is right! We gotta focus! Otherwise, We wont beat the Protocol Omega 2.0 let alone Team A5! Megami: Nicely Done Kyandi... She smiles, We all turn to Shuu. Shuu: Soo...Getting Keshin Armed....Well...How do I put it?...It comes from the heart..you gotta belive in your Keshin! By hearing it... The Forest Goes silent... Hikari: That was it? Shuu: Well...not exactly... Rese: Hmmm....So...Does that mean that we have to release our keshin....From hearing it? Tasuku: No no no! You wouldn't do that! Shuu: Actualy, She;s right there Tasuku... Tasuku: Damn it! My Epic moment over... Tsurugi: Should we try doing it now? Shuu: You might as well give it a go... Tenma: Yay! Lets go Keshin Armed! We start to release our Keshin's....But Armed mode fails.. Me: Waa?! Its not working! Kii: Akk! Shuu! Whats wrong with it? Shindou: Were we not Focusing enough? Shinsuke: Eto... Jason: Shuu? Hello?! We havent got all day! Shuu: Hmm? Ohh....It might not work here but...On the Pitch it might... Fei: We should go and practice on a field somewhere then! Midori: Good idea...Minna! To the Field! Akane: Wow! That lesson was cool! Midori: Y...You joined in the lesson? Akane: Yeah! Midori: You dont even have a Keshin though... Akane: Ohh...I forgot about that...Oh well... Midori:*Sweatdrop* Akane-Chan.... Mazukage: Hmm....interesting...I wonder if they can pull it off though... Emiko: Yeah! It will be pretty awesome if they do! Clark: Yosh! We should......We should....Ummm.... Emiko: Clark? Dr. Arno:*Sighs* He's at it again... Mazukage: Quick! We should catch up with them... Clark: they are pretty fast for kids arnt they? Shuu: We made it... Megami: Wow! This is epic! Kii: Tell me about it... Me: He he! This reminds me of the time....That I nearly owned Ancient Dark...*Sigh* I didnt even get close though... Tsurugi: Well? Minna? What are we waiting for? A written letter? Lets Practice! Raimon + Kaiousei: Yeah! We all start practicing Keshin Armed....But it fails every single time... Rese: Man...Why wont it work?! Akuji: Ok...This is really starting to bug me now... Kyandi: Shuu, Are they gonna be ok? Shuu: Hopefully...I'm sure one of them will pull it off soon... Fei: Meh....Its seems like everyone's giving up hope at the moment... Aoi: Tenma-Kun.... Tenma: Majin Pegasus Arc! Armed! Goooooooooooo! Somehow, It worked for Tenma... Tenma: Yatta! Yatta! Minnnaaaaaaaaaaaa! I did it!!!!!!! We all crowd around him. Its true..He's done it! Gemini: Try and Shoot! Jason: Naturaly...I'll be the Goalkeeper! Shinsuke: Umm...Thats my job! Jason: Is not! Shinsuke: Is too! Kotora: Will someone just get in goal?!?! I walk over to the Goal... Me:*Sighs* I will.... Tsurugi: Are you sure about that? Don't get hurt! Me: Don't worry! I wont... Tenma gives the soccer ball his hardest kick I try to save it but its way to quick and shots into the goal at lightning speed. Me: Wow! It really works! Nice one Tenma! Tenma: He he...Thank you... Shuu: See? I told you someone was gonna get it sonner or later! Megami: Hey! Whats...Whats that? Kotora: Some thing’s Glowing! Gemini: To right... Kiseki: A...And..Its coming Towards us! Nikishi: RUUUUUUNNNNN! Midori: Wimp... Nikishi: Did you just call me a- (Big Gap! XD) Shinsuke: This is no time to be arguing Jason: Says the one, Pikachu! Shinsuke: Hey! Don't call me that! Aoi: Pikachu is cute...Maybe, Jason's calling you cute! Jason: Wha?! Shinsuke? Cute? Ha ha ha ha ha!!!!!!!!!! Akuji elbows Jason in the Arm lightly giving him the Shut-Up-And-Look face... Shuu: Damn it! Its you guys again! Einamu: Heh? Did you miss me? Me: To be quite honest, No... Kuosu: You've Got a lot of Mouth for a little girl. I glare at him. Tsurugi: Back off you! Reiza: Fine... Tenma: Ok...Lets battle! Shindou: And lets show them, Keshin Armed! Tasuku: What if it doesnt work? Shindou: Dont worry, It will... So...the line up is, For Raimon, Tenma, Tsurugi, Shindou, Nikishi and Shinsuke. For Team A5, Its Einamu, Kuosu, Reiza, Zanou and Gaura. Me: Good Luck Guys!!!!!!!!!! Akuji: Yeah! Go and prove to them whose boss! Tenma: Ha ha! Lets go! Shindou: Come on Einamu! Play your hardest! Einamu: This wont even be a challenge.... Hikari: I hope they'll win.... Kotora: Mann....Score one goal to win...This is gonna be tough... Peep Peep! The Match starts with Raimon's kick off....Tsurugi passes it to Shindou. He dribbles up the field and trys to do something Nishiki: Shindou! Use the Hissatsu! Shindou: Right! Gemini: Woah! Whats happening? Kii: Its a new Hissatsu! Shindou: Olympus Harmony! Reiza: Argh! Gaura! Get it! Shindou: I wouldnt be so sure! Sousha Maestro! ARMED!!!!!!! Shindou tried to use Keshin Armed, But failed. Shindou: Damn it! Gaura slide tackled Shindou and dribbled the ball up the other end of the field. Tenma: Minna! Head back! Clark: Waaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiittt! Tenma: Hmm? What is it Wonderbot? Shuu: Look, I'm gonna Mixi Max with you! Ok? Tenma: Ermmmm Ok! Mazukage: Will he be ok after? Wonderbot: I'm sure of it! Emiko: Hmmm..... Jason: Booorrreeeddd....Oi! Pikachu! Make sure you save it when they shoot! 'Kay? Shinsuke: I'm sorry, Who's Pikachu again? *Sarcastic cough* Jason: You! Clark pulls out the Mixi Max gun and points the minus end towards Shuu and the Plus end towards Tenma..... The Mixi Max Works! Me: woah!!!!!!!!!! Tenma! You look...Different! Tenma: He he! Lets score! Shuu falls back, Aoi supports him. Aoi: Are you ok? Shuu: Yeah...I'll be fine... Tsurugi: Tenma! Try and score! Tenma: Ok! He dribbles the ball up the field and get past most of the members of the A5 Einamu: Pull yourself together guys! Mannn... Tenma: Majin Pegasus Arc! ARMED!!!!!!!! It works again and Tenma scores and goal....The Match ends...With Raimon winning.. Shinsuke: Yattaaaaaa! Tenma! You did it! Tenma: Yep! I cant believe it! Shuu: You done well....Nice one Tenma! Tenma: Thanks... Fei: Ok! If we can pull this off..We can do this! Raimon + Kaiousei: Yeah! Einamu: Damn it.... Zanou: Sorry... Reiza: We better retreat...Before Beta catches us... The A5 retreat. Megami: Hmm...I wonder if Beta saw them... Rese: Well, it doesn't matter now! We won! Tasuku: We could probably defeat Beta now! ???: Wait! You! You! ??? Appears out of nowhere... Me: You again? Isono...What the hell? Isono: Yep! Its me! Tsurugi: Oh great...The living Barbie doll is back...*rolls eyes* Isono: Yeah! I wasnt able to finsih Bussiness last time...Now is the perfect place to finish you off! Me: Fine! I dont care! We'll have...A One verses One match! Isono: He he...Done! Raimon clear the field. I stand on one side of the field, Isono Stands on the other side....In a Pink Soccer uniform! Isono: I've been practicing! With my Team...The Pinkies! Hikari: Akuji....Grab the Gun...i swear..I'm gonna shoot down that little brat! Akuji:*Sweatdrop* Ermmm...We dont have a gun... Clark blows the whistle. The match starts. Isono dribbles up the ball clumsly. I shake my head and steal the ball easily. Isono: Grrr! Also, first one to score, Wins! Me: Fine! Then thats when I try it out. Me: Chuujistu Z Hime! ARMED!!!!!!!!!!! Of course it fails... Isono: Ha! Your so useless! She steals the ball from me and uses Pink Powder Swirl...Her new dribble hissatsu Me:*Coughs* Thats it! I dash up the field quicker than Isono and use my hissatsu. Me: Ryuusei Kick! I got the ball and dashed back up the field and got ready to score Isono: Noooooooooo! Me: Hoshi Kogayuku!!!!!!!!!! It shoots through the goal. I land back on the ground and smirk at Isono. Isono: No....No! Thats not fair! I wasnt ready! Me: A deal is a deal! I High five Hikari and walk off of the pitch. Ring ring! Akane: Erm...Aoi? Your phone...Its ringing! Aoi: Oh! Hello? Yes? ...WHAT?!?! NO WAY! We'll be there ASAP! She puts the phone back in her bag. Midori: Who was that? Aoi: It was.....Well..it doesn't matter for now, There....Gonna demolish the Soccer club! Raimon + Kaiousei: NANI?! Me: We need to get back now! Rese: They cant do this! Kii: Come on! Clark! Where's the caravan? Clark: Oh uh....Here it is! The Inazuma Caravan appears. Mazukage: Lets go! Everyone in! Isono: Including me? Mazukage: Yes! And you! We cant leave anyone behind! We all get in the Caravan...But Tenma is still outside talking to Shuu. Tenma: Hey! Do you wanna join Raimon? We could defeat Beat together! Shuu: I'm sorry...I cant...I gotta protect this island... Tenma: Ohh...Okk... Tenma runs into the Caravan. Clark Shuts the door and starts up the Caravan. Shuu: Bye! Good luck minna!!!!!!! Isono:*Groans* You guys are so stupid..... Tsurugi: Shut it, Or we'll throw you out..Got it? Isono Gulps hard and keeps her mouth shut... Clark: Were here! Isono gets out of her seat and struts out of the Door. Isono: Soccer's for wimps anyway... She walks away...We all sweatdrop Aoi: Ok! Lets head to the Soccer club! ???: Wait...Where are you going? Me: Just like Aoi said...The Soccer club... ???: Ohh...Sorry! Dont let me get in your way... Me: Wait..Do you play Soccer? ???: Of course I do! Why wouldnt I? Me: I'm Kira Kotoni! And you are? ???: Nano Ring! Nice to meet you minna! Me: Sorry...Were in a bit of a rush... Nano: Yeah...Can I come along with you? Me: Yeah sure! Consider yourself in the team! Next Time... The Raimon Soccer Club gets Demolished! So Raimon and Kaiousei Head to the Future to find the Scriptures of the Champion to get the Hasha no Seiten. But with Robot guards and heavy Security, Its gonna be a tough job! Will they ever get it? Find out in the next chapter of Kaiousei Gakuen! Heya! SpikeyHead here! (Talk to Spikey!) (Bloggie!) ( ) 14:14, August 29, 2012 (UTC)